


You and Tequila Makes me Crazy

by GI_Jane1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GI_Jane1/pseuds/GI_Jane1
Summary: Thursday is now date night on the Homestead! Nicole and Waverly are ready to hit the town to blow off some steam and get away from the stress of BBD & curse duties. They have decided to let loose knowing that Wynonna will be away, preventing any awkward interruptions later on. After accepting one too many tequila shots from a new busty bartender and letting Waverly take control of how the night turns out, the couple finds themselves in quite the situation back at the homestead....





	1. Menage a Haught

Waverly hummed to herself quietly as she finished getting ready. Thursday nights were now date nights in the Earp house. She had worked this agreement out with Wynonna a few weeks ago to prevent any more unexpected interruptions from occurring by her older sister. From now on, the Thursday night rule consisted of Wynonna staying as far away from the homestead as possible, leaving her and Nicole the house to themselves to do as they pleased. Although she was so grateful to share the homestead with Wynonna, sometimes she just really wanted to be with her girlfriend without the fear of Wy interrupting them at any given moment. 

_Wow, there were way too many of those moments,_ she thought to herself as a warm blush rose to her cheeks.

The small brunette looked herself over in the mirror, smoothing out her pink shimmery lip gloss and tousling her hair into place. She couldn’t wait to have a night out at Shorty’s, dancing and drinking with her hot girlfriend. She felt extremely bubbly and confident in her tight black pencil skirt and form fitting pink crop top, exposing just enough of her abs to hopefully drive Nicole wild. She heard the doorbell ring and gave herself one last approving look in the mirror.

_Nicole is going to have a hard time keeping her hands off me._

Waverly’s jaw dropped as she opened the door, all but forgetting the pep talk she just gave herself. Her eyes devoured her girlfriend’s tall frame, loving every detail that appeared in front of her. The flaming haired woman who stood before her had on fashionable leather boots, slim fit khaki pants that accentuated her curves nicely, a white button down rolled up to reveal pale muscular forearms and unbuttoned just slightly, and burgundy suspenders that tied the color of her hair, eyes, and boots together. Lost in thought at the sight of her stud of a girlfriend, she didn’t even notice the flowers being held out to her.

“These are for you, pretty lady. Thanks for letting me take you out tonight” Nicole gushed proudly with a tender expression on her face.

Waverly squealed at the romantic gesture and grabbed them from her, granting Nicole a chaste kiss on the lips to say thank you. She watched Nicole blush from the kiss and noticed brown eyes gaze downwards to her ass as she turned to put the flowers in an empty vase by the door. Adding in an extra swing of her hips for good measure, she marveled at how the feeling of being ogled by the red head never grew tiring or dull.

“Hey Waves, I know I was supposed to drive us but when is the last time the both of us were tipsy and reckless together?” Nicole asked, giving her best dimpled smile. “It has been far too long since we just cut loose with no expectations for the night or strings attached. So tonight, we drink, you show me up with your dance moves, and we just focus on having fun. You think you can handle that, baby girl?”

Waverly’s heart sang at the gesture, but she quickly pulled herself together to offer a witty retort. “Nicole Haught, you are in big trouble now. I think you forget that I am an Earp and can drink you under the table.” A newfound fire began to burn in her eyes, she was never one to back down from a good competition.

“We’ll see about that, little lady” the red head chuckled in response. To Waverly’s surprise, she was not leading her outside but instead, back into the homestead’s kitchen.

“Nic, baby what are we doing?” She asked as she watched Nicole flutter about the kitchen with ease.

“Shhhh….” She giggled to Waverly with a shimmer in her eye, “don’t tell Wy I know where she keeps her booze.” She pulled out two glasses and Wynonna’s hidden bottle of whiskey from deep inside a kitchen cabinet and gave each of them a generous pour. They raised their glasses to toast one another and their agreement to forget about all the revenant drama from the past few months.

Three shots later, the couple could feel a warmness rising in their cheeks from the alcohol, deeming their quick pregame a success. As a cab was heard pulling up outside, Nicole quickly and very carefully hid any evidence linking them back to Wynonna’s now dwindling stock of whiskey. The petite brunette felt a warm hand squeeze her own, pulling her gently out the front door. “Come on my love, our chariot awaits.”

Waverly giggled at the statement and allowed her girlfriend to usher her towards the cab. “Such a gentleman” she teased as they clambered into the back of the cab and rode off towards Shorty’s.

“I don’t know if you will be calling me that by the end of the night, especially with you in this outfit and how handsy you get when you’re drunk.” The red head let out a low whistle, taking in Waverly from head to toe. 

“Maybe I won’t be needing a gentleman by the end of the night” she whispered back seductively in Nicole’s ear. She felt Nicole’s breath hitch immediately as a nervous giggle escaped the red head’s lips. “Also, need I remind you what you are like when you drink Tequila, Officer Haught?”

“Okay, okay, I think we can both agree we can’t keep our hands off of each other when we are sober, much less when alcohol is involved.” Nicole stated, raising her hands up in defeat.

They traveled the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, cuddled up together in the back seat and hearts pounding with excitement at the night to come. Upon reaching their destination, Nicole paid the cab fare and with her southern charm still full on display, escorted Waverly proudly out of the cab and into the bar.

Shorty’s was packed thanks to a visiting DJ, drawing in a large crowd of eager Purgatorians ready to dance and let loose from the small-town status quo. The tall red head held the brunette’s hand with a firm grasp and weaved their way in and out of the crowd towards two empty seats at the bar. They sat there for a few minutes, observing the scene and tipsily bobbing to the music.

As she looked around, Waverly was instantly struck by the woman across the bar serving drinks. The bar maid’s shirt clung to the beautiful curves of her chest and toned abs. As she reached up to pull the beer tap lever down to fill up a pint, her shirt rode up. The newly revealed skin was tan and smooth. Waverly was in awe with how feminine and soft she looked. Waverly continued to look on as the woman maneuvered around the bar gracefully, filling order after order for thirsty customers. Her concentrated face and calm attitude made the job look easy and effortless, even though the poor girl was getting catcalled left and right by drunk horny men.

Nicole noticed her girlfriend’s entranced stare and followed the direction of her eyes to see what had hooked her so intently. Her eyes were hit with a woman’s well-toned ass in tight jean cut off shorts bent over at the hips picking something off the floor. The red head chuckled a little at the fact that she had just caught her seemingly innocent lover checking out another girl’s ass. She had to admit, Waverly did have good taste, the girl was very pretty. Maybe it was the alcohol hitting or maybe it was the fact that she felt so secure in their relationship, but instead of feeling jealous or angry, Nicole decided to have a bit of fun at Waverly’s expense.

“Like what you see over there, baby?” the deputy whispered to Waverly, startling the brunette out of her trance.

“Ah, what? Erm, I wasn’t staring, I was just uh… she-” Waverly’s eyes were the size of saucers and her hands started flailing nervously as she spoke.

“Waves, it’s okay. Relax. I’m not upset. Don’t take this the wrong way but I don’t blame you at all for checking her out. You have good taste.” Nicole made sure to add in her infamous wink at the end for added support.

The petite woman’s eyes grew wide once more as she looked over at her smug girlfriend. “Whew, thanks babe. Wait, what did you just-” Waverly stammered but was cut off.

“What would you beautiful ladies like to drink?” the bar maid interrupted, flashing a genuine smile. She could feel some of her agitation from the crowd disappearing as she took in the sight of the two women in front of her.

Waverly immediately turned bright red at the new girl’s untimely arrival. “Uhhh”, her brain was struggling to form words as she looked between the two women. She flashed a distressed look over to Nicole, hoping she would get the memo to take the lead.

“Hi, my name is Nicole Haught and this cutie is my girlfriend, Waverly. We will both have whiskey, neat and a shot of tequila for the three of us. You deserve it with this crowd tonight” Nicole couldn’t help but flash her dimples back at the server as she offered to buy her a shot.

“A cutie is right” Rosita replied with a soft smile and turned to make eye contact with a still very flustered looking Waverly. “Nice to meet you guys, thanks so much for the shot. My name is Rosita. I’ll be right back with those drinks.”

“Nic, what are you doing? Are you flirting with her?” Waverly questioned, finally gathering her thoughts and wiping the shocked look off her face. She took hold of the red head’s strong bicep and pulled her down so she could stare deeply into brown eyes.

“Waves, what if I was flirting with her? What if we flirt with her? I saw the way you were checking her out earlier.”

“Baby, you don’t have to do this for me. I don’t know why I was checking her out earlier. She just randomly caught my attention and I couldn’t look away.” Suddenly overcome with horror at that confession, Waverly quickly added, “oh my gosh, that came out all wrong. You know I think you are the most attractive person in the world, right?”

“Baby girl I know that I satisfy you and I have never once doubted your attraction or loyalty to me. I also know what it feels like to be newly exploring your sexuality and finally understanding who, what, and how things turn you on.” She paused her rambling to study her girlfriend’s face. Waverly looked slightly more at ease and relaxed into the hand she cupped over her cheek. Nicole continued, “I also know that we both like to surprise each other in the bedroom and have zero problem exploring kinks and new ways to elevate that part of our relationship. So, with that being said, if you would like to have a threesome or explore that avenue at all..”, she paused to muster up a smug and stoic expression, “I guess I will take one for the team and follow your lead however you please.” She finished her speech with a sly smile.

“Officer Haught, you dog. You are right, put a little whisky in you and your gentlemanly charm really does go flying out the window” the petite brunette joked. Waverly’s face suddenly grew serious as she continued to process everything the red head had just told her. “Are you sure? I mean how do you even know she is into us? I’ve honestly never thought about a threesome before, but I know I would feel safe with you and it would be purely to experience something new and fun together.”

“Uh, Waves, have you seen what you look like? She is definitely into you. You think on it, flirt a little if you want to, and just give me a signal for a yes or no. The ole haught-rod charm is at your disposal” Nicole stated, proudly. 

Waverly sassily rolled her eyes back at the redhead but nodded in agreement with the plan. A knot was beginning to form in her stomach from nerves and excitement. She had never flirted with another girl before but the idea of it seemed fun. The thought of watching each other flirt and being the one fully in control of how the situation played out also sounded extremely appealing.

Rosita walked back over to their section of the bar, arms full of whiskey and tequila. She distributed the drinks and held up her shot for a toast, “Saludos a dos bellas mujeres”.

Waverly blushed and immediately felt a heat rise to her cheeks. Loving different cultures and languages, she could not believe how sexy it was to hear this girl compliment her in another language. As more alcohol raced through her veins fueling her confidence, and let’s be honest, arousal, she squeezed Nicole’s thigh. “Let’s go dance, cowboy” she whispered into the red head’s ear.

Careful to stay within eyesight of a certain female bartender, Waverly led Nicole to the dance floor. Pushing her girlfriend behind her, she began grinding all over the taller woman’s frame and sending her hands backwards to rub all over her hips, neck, and hair. Their hips swayed perfectly in time to the music as they lost themselves within each pop song, enjoying every second that passed as they pushed their bodies closer and closer together. The crowd or space no longer mattered, only focusing on the building heat growing between them as they continued to dance. She was very impressed with how the red head was keeping up with her pace and rhythm.

Occasionally, Waverly would look over to the bar to see if Rosita was watching them. She was getting slammed with needy customers but from what she could tell, it did look like the barmaid was keeping an eye on them from her peripheral vision. As the song changed once more, Waverly finally caught Rosita’s eye directly. Her own eyes darkened as she felt aroused in the idea of being watched grinding all over her girlfriend by another woman. She gave her best wink at the tan girl and turned around to pull Nicole into a sloppy kiss.

Eager to connect lips, Nicole wrapped her strong arms around Waverly’s waist, cupping her hands on the girl’s toned cheeks, and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. They continued dancing, hips still grinding into one another as the kissing turned more passionate and reckless. Small moans escaped the petite girl’s mouth as Nicole bit down at her pulse point.

Waverly pulled back breathlessly to look up at the taller woman and shift her gaze back over to Rosita again. She let out a light chuckle and signaled Nicole to look on with her. Rosita was standing there frozen in the middle of the bar with her mouth slightly open, looking right at them, and ignoring all the screaming customers around her.

“Okay Haughtstuff, I think I’ve done my part; let’s see that charm of yours.” The brunette said as she gestured towards the bar maid who was still staring back at them.

“You got it, ma’am”, she faked a hat tip with a drunken grin and led them back to the bar, heading straight towards Rosita. She felt a familiar confidence and slight swagger take over as she walked. It made her flash back to her college and academy days when she used to outcharm some of the girls her fellow male classmates were pining over.

“Hiya Rosie” Nicole said with a boyish grin on her face as she coolly saddled back up onto the bar stool and pulled Waverly close to her side. “Couldn’t help but think you we were checking out my girl back there. Am I gonna have to take you out back to address this?”

With rosy cheeks and eyes not quite looking back up at Nicole, Rosita stuttered, “What? No, I mean I was checking her out obviously” she gestured towards Waverly “but… but I was also looking at you. You’re hard to miss yourself. I mean your last name is literally hot” As if suddenly growing in confidence from the confession, the tan woman’s gaze seared right back into Nicole’s.

“Well then, I guess taking you out back for that talk will still be just as handsy, but maybe a little less aggressive” Nicole paused to let her words sink in, “unless you are into that sort of thing,” she added with a wink.

Before Rosita could respond, Waverly chimed in without thinking, overcome with arousal and desire “I could be into that sort of thing.” _Wow, Nicole is so forward and sexy,_ she thought to herself, now overcome with desire to go somewhere more private. 

They looked on as Rosita opened her mouth and closed her mouth in shock, trying to find the right words to say. “Jesus, where have y’all been hiding since I moved here a few months ago. I get off in 20 minutes. Why don’t you guys have a few more shots on me and Red, why don’t you call the three of us a cab to take us somewhere for that talk.”

“Smart plan, Rosita. Bring on the tequila” the red head responded as she turned to give Waverly a wink and a devilish grin.


	2. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Waverly and Nicole go through with the arrangement set up with Rosita? Read on to find out!  
> Lots of smut ensues.

Twenty minutes and three tequila shots later, Nicole and Waverly watched as Rosita clocked out and waved a quick goodbye to a few of her coworkers. Waverly could feel her nerves settle in despite the alcohol in her system. _Fudge nuggets, what am I supposed to do with two girls? How did I even think I was ready to handle this sort of situation?_ She looked wide eyed at Nicole as Rosita approached them.

“Breathe Waves, this will only go as far as you want it to go. Just be yourself. Trust me, you know how to flirt and be sexy”, the redhead reassured her as she rubbed soothing circles down her back.

“So Haughtstuff, how’d you get so lucky to score this fine woman on your arm?” Rosita interrupted, breaking the couple from their moment.

“Well actually, it all happened right here at Shorty’s. The beer gods were smiling down on me that day. I walked in to introduce myself right as a tap burst and spewed beer all over Waverly’s white shirt. Still the best one-woman wet t-shirt contest I’ve ever seen. I’ve been hooked on her ever since.”

“Damn, I can’t say that I blame you. I’d pay good money to see that sort of show”, Rosita paused, seemingly lost in thought from the imagery produced by the story. “You guys ready to get the hell out of here?”

Waverly blushed at the thought of Rosita picturing her barely clothed and dripping wet. With a sudden rush of confidence and a reassuring squeeze of her hand from Nicole, she reached out and took the bartender’s hand. “Follow me. If you two keep saying sweet things like that, maybe you and officer Haught over here will catch a reprisal of that one woman show.” _Holy shit, did I just say that out loud. Where did that even come from?_

Waverly looked back to make sure the two women were following her. She was met with two gaping mouths and two pairs of darkened brown eyes staring back at her with arousal, eagerly taking in her small frame as she led the way outside to the awaiting cab.

Nicole held the door open for the smaller women as Rosita slid in first, followed by Waverly. As the taxi drove off towards the homestead, the tension within was almost palpable. Waverly felt warm hands cover her upper thighs, Nicole’s hand claiming her right and Rosita claiming her left. Both women moved their hands seamlessly up and down the parts of her thighs uncovered by her short skirt. Ushering a quick gasp at the sudden contact, the bartender and the redhead then both leaned their heads in towards Waverly. She could feel their heavy breathing hot across either side of her neck as their bodies pressed in closer. The feeling of heat that rushed to her core was almost overwhelming. Her breath hitched in response to their lingering touches and her entire body felt like it was going to combust at any moment. _Concentrate Waves, you cannot lose control in the back of a friggin’ cab right now._

As if Nicole could hear her thoughts and take it as a challenge, Waverly felt the officer’s lips graze up the side of her neck towards her earlobe, enveloping it in her mouth and offering a gentle nip with her teeth. Rosita followed suit, mirroring Nicole’s movements on the other side as if the red head’s actions were giving her permission to touch the smaller brunette. “Fuck”, Waverly panted as she reached out to grip the two women’s hands tightly on her thighs. _Almost home, almost home._

They arrived at the homestead moments later and quickly clambered out of the car. She saw Nicole’s ears turn pink as the taxi driver accepted her fare money and offered a knowing wink as he told her to enjoy the rest of her night and pulled away. As they approached the door of the homestead, shear panic started to dawn once more over Waverly. _Was she expected to make the first move once inside since they started it in the car? Who was she supposed to kiss first?_ She let out a deep breath, unlocked the door with trembling hands, and stepped inside.

She felt the door shut behind her as strong, familiar hands guided her body up against the back of the door. Nicole’s lips quickly found hers as the red head’s hands racked hungrily over her body and took control. Waverly lost herself in the kiss, allowing her mouth to part so that Nicole’s tongue could claim dominance, soft moans escaping her lip as she felt a twinge of pain from teeth nipping at her bottom lip. The kiss almost made her forget about the other woman standing right next to them, patiently waiting as the two women lost themselves in passion.

Waverly’s senses quickly returned as she felt another set of hands begin to roam around her waist from behind. She could feel Rosita press the front side of her body into her backside, leaving no gaps between them. Waverly looked up into Nicole’s eyes, she absolutely wanted this to continue but needed to convey to Nicole that they needed to make this decision together and that she was nervous.

The taller woman returned her gaze with fiery eyes and a consenting nod. Waverly watched as her girlfriend lowered down to press a quick kiss to her lips, and just as quickly as she felt their lips touch, did she feel them leave and graze past her. While doing so, Nicole surged forward and closed the remaining distance between their hips as her arms extended past Waverly’s body. She began to feel the pressure of Nicole fully against her front and Rosita against her back, completely entangled between the two women. Waverly looked up to see Nicole’s hand slide across Rosita’s cheek, cup the back of her head, and pull her in for a searing kiss right in front of Waverly’s face. As they continued to make out, their hands returned to Waverly’s body, feeling her up in any way that they could as their own bodies grinded into her from the rhythm set by the kiss. She could feel Nicole’s muscled abs flexing and rolling in the moment. It offered such a delightful contrast to the soft warmth she felt from Rosita.

_Fuck, Nic is such a great kisser._ Watching her girlfriend take charge and being able to witness how sensual she was when overcome with desire was really starting to turn her on. She was surprised to note that she was not jealous of the two women making out in front of her, she was purely in disbelief that the redhead in front of her was actually her girlfriend. Waverly allowed her hands to travel backwards, exploring uncharted territory as they moved over Rosita’s hips, grazed up towards her neck, and wound themselves within the girl’s dark mane. As she pressed herself back further into the bar tender’s body, Nicole’s mouth shifted from Rosita’s lips to sucking at Waverly’s pulse point. Rosita again followed suit and leaned in to do the same on the opposite side. “Holy fuck, yes, yes”, the smaller brunette screamed in between ragged breaths as the three continued to grind their hips together. Waverly was beginning to lose herself to the women’s touch, her legs were starting to shake and give out, the heat growing in her core starting to build to an unbearable level. “We.. ugh yeahhh…should really…wow, fuck… take this… upstairs”, she barely got out in between moans and breathy gasps.

She felt the two women pull back from her body, immediately disliking the loss of heat and attention. The sexual tension in the room soon diffused quickly as a laughing fit overtook Nicole and Rosita. “What’s so funny, you guys?” Waverly whined, not understanding their sudden outburst.

“I’m sorry baby girl, you just look a bit ridiculous right now. Obviously not your fault, we just got a little too handsy” Nicole said, in between hearty belly laughs.

“Go look at yourself in the mirror, girl”, Rosita added, her fit of laughter finally subsiding.

“Fine, just as long as you both stop laughing at me. Come on lover boys, there is a mirror in my bedroom” The petite brunette grabbed the two women’s hands and hastily dragged them up the stairs to her bedroom. She paused at the mirror hanging on the wall to the right of the door. “Oh my gosh” Waverly gasped as she took in her reflection. She hardly recognized herself, her eyes instead taking in some sex crazed, disheveled woman. Her hair was completely knotted and messy from four hands threading themselves through her long waves. Dark hickies were becoming more pronounced by the second on either sides of her neck, and her clothes were entirely disheveled. “How on earth do I look this messy already?!”

“Oh Waves you are so cute. Just you wait, we are just getting started” Rosita replies calmly, eyeing Nicole to look for the next cue.

“Fine, but it’s time for some payback. I have been getting too much attention already, it’s my turn. Now sit down on the bed and be quiet. The first one to touch me loses.” The small brunette orders to the taller women.

“Yes ma’am”, Nicole replies obediently, grabbing Rosita’s hand and ushering them quickly to sit down at the edge of the bed.

“Damn Haught, didn’t take you as the submissive type in the bedroom. You sure know how to take an order,” Rosita teases.

“When you have a girl this hot and half naked barking orders at you, it’s in your best interest to shut up and go along for the ride. Plus, I like it when she has her bossy moments.”

“Oh trust me, I don’t have any issue with this situation” Rosita replies as she nods to the corner of the room where Waverly is standing, music suddenly booming from a stereo next to her.

The petite brunette takes a deep steadying breath and finds a confident rhythm with the song, letting her hips move as they please to the beat. She makes eye contact with the two women on the bed, noticing their conversation abruptly end as they snap to attention with the start of the song. Waverly slowly saunters closer to them, dramatically rocking her hips and rolling her body to the music. As she’s doing so, she starts to remove her shirt, teasing the women with her toned abs and perky breasts. She winks at Nicole as she approaches Rosita first, letting her hands run from the tan woman’s hair all the way down to her thighs. She dances closer to the woman, pushing her chest into Rosita’s face as she climbs onto her lap. Waverly continues to gyrate with the rhythm while her lips graze teasingly down Rosie’s neck, leaving nips and sucking roughly as she went. She hears the dark haired woman moan beneath her and hands lift off from the bed.

“Not so fast missy” she breathes into Rosita’s ear, “this is my one woman show. No touching until I give you permission. You don’t want to lose to Officer Haught over there do ya?”

“Highly considering taking the loss if it means I get to touch you”, the tan woman huskily replies, completely taken over with desire.

Waverly lets out a singsong laugh and gracefully slides off the dark-haired woman’s lap. Her attention turns to Nicole and she sees the red head let out a shuttering breath.

_I’ve got her right where I want her_ , Waverly thinks to herself, fully enjoying the control and dominant power play in this situation. She felt nervous and vulnerable in the beginning, but now she was just determined to turn the two women on as much as they did her earlier.

She saddles up onto Nicole’s lap and begins the same gyrating performance she gave Rosita. Her hands moved confidently around Nicole’s body, feeling up every muscle and curve as she turned the strong woman beneath her into putty. The petite woman began unbuttoning the officer’s shirt and pants, slowly inching the articles of clothing off inch by inch, trailing open mouthed kisses down the freshly revealed pale skin.

Looking back at Nicole breathless in her sports bra and boxers, Waverly returned her attention to Rosita. Excitement flashed before her as she realized she was about to undress another girl. _Ah, okay I can do this. Just like Nicole, undress her just like Nicole._ Her hands reached out to grab the hem of Rosita’s Shorty’s shirt and then panicked. _What if Rosita didn’t want to get undressed?_ Loosing her momentum, she stuttered, “I…um.. is it okay if-”. Before she could finish, Rosita yanked off her shirt and just as quickly, tossed both her shirt and shorts across the room.

“Damn” Waverly and Nicole breathed at the same time, taking in Rosita fully clad in matching lacy lingerie. Her curves were accentuating perfectly with a form fitting bra and underwear. Not much was left to the imagination. Her breasts were large and perky, her stomach and thighs toned but still soft and delicate looking.

“Sorry to ruin your dance. I know you said I can’t touch you but I think its time that you and red touch me” the dark haired woman stated with sheer confidence.

Waverly looked over at Nicole and found the same lustful face that she was sure she was also demonstrating on her own. She grabbed the red head’s hand and pulled both of their bodies closer to Rosita’s.

Waverly pulled Rosita in for their first kiss. As their lips intertwined, her brain suddenly turned to mush. It didn’t feel as good as kissing Nicole, but she enjoyed Rosie’s subtle lips and soft nature. Their tongues battled for dominance, exploring each other’s mouths and occasionally biting lips. She had to admit; Rosie was a good kisser. She enjoyed the moans and hums escaping the girl’s mouth as she deepened their kiss and allowed her hands to roam over the front of her body. They continued as Nicole rotated back and forth between kissing up and down the girls’ exposed collarbones, shoulders, neck, and ears. She let her hands travel freely over both women’s chests, squeezing their breasts and eliciting moans as she used more force to do so. Overcome with the heat of the moment, the red head quickly removed her sports bra and reached over to do the same to Waverly and Rosita.

“Wow, okay I really do love women” Waverly blurted, taking in a bra-less Nicole and Rosita in awe.

“Yeah you better,” Nicole replied with a huff, pulling Waverly and Rosita back into the bed with her, allowing the smaller women’s bodies to crash on top of her.

“Okay, I think this is what Heaven feels like,” Nicole admits, ogling the naked women on top of her.

“You really are the gayest person I know, Officer Hotttt”, Rosie replies, putting extra emphasis on the woman’s last name.

Waverly giggles at the easy banter flowing between them. _Wow, this is more natural than I thought it would be._ She makes direct eye contact with Nicole, offering a sly smile and a wink before pulling Rosita closer to her and whispering in her ear, “Okay Rosie, I think it’s time we gang up on Nic and see just how well she can handle two beautiful women.” They continue whispering and giggling as they formulate a plan of attack, Nicole wiggling and getting restless underneath them.

“Think you can handle us, Officer? We’ve been very naughty girls.” Waverly says in her most sexy voice.

Not giving Nicole any time to respond, Waverly pulls Rosita in for a passionate kiss. They allow their bodies to fall onto the bed right next to Nicole, Rosita landing flat on her back and Waverly on top of her. The petite woman continues their kiss, grinding her hips hard into Rosita’s, Waverly’s knee lining up perfectly with Rosita’s center. Both women let out lust filled moans as they carry out the contact they’ve been craving all night. Rosita’s nails dig into Waverly’s back as Waverly slides down the dark-haired woman’s body, leaving searing open mouth kisses as she goes. She travels down to Rosita’s perky tits, her nipples standing erect, waiting for attention. She sucks on them, going back and forth between the two, one hand always pinching or squeezing the nipple opposite her mouth. Once satisfied with her performance, she pauses to look up at a bewildered Nicole, laughing lightly before continuing kissing down Rosita’s body. She licks down the girl’s stomach, hands firmly holding Rosita’s hips in place as she writhes around in pleasure and stops just shy of Rosita’s center. Waverly places kisses along the entire outside perimeter of Rosita’s underwear, teasing her just so, and then plunges her tongue towards the woman’s center, providing just enough contact over Rosie’s underwear to stimulate her, and hopefully an attentive Nicole, before halting the motion and stripping the woman of her underwear entirely.

Instead of returning to that position, Waverly brought her face back up to Rosie’s and allowed herself to be flipped onto her back, with Rosita on top. They put on the same show, making sure a very stunned Nicole watched every move. As they continued to kiss and grind, they could hear Nicole’s breathing get heavier and heavier, their movements clearly affecting the red head. That breathing turned into a low growl as Rosita pulled Waverly’s underwear off and the two girls began freely and uninhibitedly grinding on one another.

“Okay Waves, I think it’s time to commence phase two of our little test,” Rosie interjected between heavy panting.

Without a second glance at each other, Waverly crawled over to Nicole and ripped off her boxers. Before Nicole could react or try to take charge, the small brunette sat directly on top of Nicole’s mound, grinding their bodies together in a slow, passionate motion. She signaled Rosita to make her move, watching as the dark-haired woman slowly lowered herself onto Nicole’s face.

“Ughhhhhhh,” Nicole let out a loud, drawn out moan, clearly enjoying the attention from the women.

After a few moments of what seemed like Nicole processing the overwhelming stimulation, Waverly felt the red head’s body spring into action. She saw her girlfriend’s left-hand rise to hold Rosita’s lower body into place as her tongue began to rhythmically and strategically swirl around Rosita’s clit. Simultaneously, Nicole’s right hand lowered to circle Waverly’s clit as she continued to thrust her hips upward in time with Waverly’s hips.

“Holy fuck, Nicole,” Waverly and Rosita both screamed at the same time, completely overtaken with the warmth building in their stomachs. Rosita had her hands resting on the walls, bracing herself as she drove harder down onto the officer’s strong tongue. Nicole switched from light swirls to licking up and down the tanned woman’s slit, lapping up any juices that dripped down. She allowed her tongue to continue slipping in and out of Rosita’s center.

Waverly could hear Nicole’s grunts of pleasure and concentration as she watched her girlfriend continue to tongue fuck the bartender. Waverly could feel herself getting close but wanted more. She pushed Nicole’s hand off of her clit and down to her center, grabbing three of Nicole’s fingers and running them through her wet slit to let her know what she wanted. Nicole quickly obeyed, letting those glistening fingers push their way into Waverly’s center and thrust upwards in skilled movements.

“Nic-coleee, how are you even doing this”, Waverly cried out in disbelief, the new full feeling almost sending her toppling over the edge. 

Rosita was not holding back anymore, using Nicole’s face as she pleased to ride out the warmth pulsing through her body. She wasn’t worried about hurting the cop, clearly, she knew what she was doing and showed no sign of hesitation or fatigue. She continued to ride the red head’s face, circling her own clit as the officer’s tongue more aggressively plunged deeper into her center with each thrust.

Waverly and Rosita’s moans of pleasure continued to bounce off the walls of the bedroom, completely drowning out the music that was turned on earlier. Sensing that Rosita was close, Waverly started to circle her own clit as Nicole continued to thrust into her with her fingers.

It didn’t take long until both women were sent toppling over the edge in ecstasy, Rosita screaming “FUCKKKKK” and Waverly letting Nicole’s name pour from her lips over and over again. Nicole continued her ministrations until she felt both of their aftershocks subside, only removing her tongue and fingers when the girls fell over, dismounting from her body entirely.

As Waverly and Rosita lay there in shock from their powerful orgasms, Nicole finally spoke, “I think you guys just broke me, I don’t think I can feel my body or move my arms anymore.”

“Haughtstuff, you better not be broken because holy fuck, we have to do that again.”

“Yeah, Rosie I think it’s safe to say Nic passed our test with flying colors. Looks like you really do know how to handle your women, babe.”

“Well it sure helps that you make me practice almost every single day. You’ve trained me well, baby girl.” Nicole responded with a light chuckle.

“Wow, you guys are top shelf’” Rosita said, completely content with listening to the cute banter between the couple. ‘Whatta’ ya say Waves, ready to return the favor for your girlfriend? I think we can handle her.”

“Uh, yes please. I think I would arrest you both for torture and negligence if not.” Nicole replies in a serious manner, pulling Waverly closer to her and planting a hard kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Waverly shift the attention of the night all on to Nicole as their heated threesome continues to play out. Can the fiery red head handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took forever. Life is crazy and I don’t always get to make this a priority in my time off. Also whew, raising a puppy is exhausting. Hope you all enjoy the final chapter!

Waverly succumbs to the passionate kisses given by Nicole as she’s pulled on top of her lover. She allows her body weight to rest freely on the red head, letting the taller woman feel every ounce of her shorter frame pressed up against her. She parts her mouth in between breathy moans and Nicole eagerly yet very sloppily slips her tongue in, still clearly enthralled from fucking both her and Rosita moments ago. 

“Whoa there Haught Shot, this isn’t a race. Who said we aren’t going to make you work for it a little bit?” Rosita teases, breaking up the fiery moment of passion between the two lovers.

“Didn’t I already work for it a few minutes ago? I believe I still have the cum on my chin and fingers to prove it.” Nicole fires back with a boyish grin. 

Rosita and Waverly smirk at each other and almost in sync, move towards Nicole. Waverly begins to kiss and lick around the red head’s face, successfully lapping up any excess juices left over by Rosita. Meanwhile, Rosita takes Nicole’s fingers slowly into her mouth inch by inch, thoroughly sucking them clean and making a show of it.

“Officer, what evidence are you talking about? I don’t think you have a case to present.” Waverly bantered while looking up at her girlfriend with an innocent expression.

“Fine. What do I have to do?” Nic states in a slight whisper, ready for her turn to start and now slightly nervous at what the two have in store.

“Rosie, why don’t you distract Nicole for a few minutes while I dig around in our bedside table.”

“If you insist.” Rosita states with a sarcastic huff and a wink.

The busty brunette refocuses her attention back on the young officer still sprawled out, naked on top of the bed. She inches her way up to Nicole’s hips and straddles them with her thighs, letting her wet core slide across the girl’s toned abs, lower through damp red curls, and finally settle on her mound.

“Fuck,” Nicole cries out in response to the pressure and feeling the wetness from Rosita.

“Not yet but soon, lover boy.” Rosita leans over and husks into her ear.

She takes Nicole’s ear lobe into her mouth with a gentle tug of her teeth and releases it with a wet pop of her lips. She then breaths cool air over the wetted area, followed by a dramatic, breathy moan right into the red head’s ear to fully stimulate the area.

Nicole reacted with a shiver and an eruption of goosebumps.

“Not so big and bad, now are we officer Haught?” Rosita asked sexily right into the officer’s ear.

Distracted by her search in the drawer, Waverly pauses for a moment to watch her girlfriend and the bartender. “ _Wow, Rosita definitely has some moves_ ”, she thinks to herself as she watches Rosie tease the taller woman. She could feel her own wetness emerge yet again as she watches Nicole react to the tan girl’s teasing. She looks on as Nicole aggressively grabs Rosita’s ass, effectively bucking the smaller girl forward, and pull her in for a searing kiss filled with passionate moaning. Watching this fills her with an overwhelming desire to play off of Rosita’s boldness and give Nicole a night she will never forget. 

With items in hand, she returns to the bed, happy to have a close up of Rosita and Nicole still going at it. She passes the bartender a cloth and whispers instructions on how to follow her lead. 

Waverly begins handcuffing Nicole’s wrists to the top of the headboard while Rosita ties the cloth securely around the taller woman’s head, effectively covering her eyes. Once restrained, Waverly gestures to Rosita to get set up with the strap on and lube sitting on the edge of the bed. Waverly approaches the heavy breathing Nicole and without warning, turns the toy she had hidden in her hand on.

Nicole was suddenly overwhelmed with the light vibration playing against her clit. “Hmmmm yes”, she hummed in response to finally being stimulated in the area she had been waiting for all night. As she felt the vibrations tease her, she felt another hand began to slither up her toned body to play with her now very erect nipples.

With each twist and pull of the red head’s nipples, Waverly teasingly pulsed the vibrator between the girl’s clit and entrance.

All Nicole could do was writhe against the restraints and let out unfiltered moans and expletives. Her mind was blank, her body overcome with pleasure and lust. She didn’t even know who was the culprit of these heavenly sensations, but at this point she was too far gone to try to piece it together. All she knew was that she wanted it to continue and she didn’t want them to stop. Right as the red head was about to hit her peak and give in to the overwhelming pressure building within, the vibrations and nipple play stopped. Before she could stop herself, she let out a desperate whimper as her hips surged forward seeking out the now missing contact.

Waverly moved to the side of Nicole’s body, allowing Rosita easy access to place herself right at the officer’s wet, trembling center.

After applying a little bit of lube for good measure, the busty brunette lined herself up at Nicole’s entrance and let the tip of the dildo slightly push through, primarily to tease the woman but also to pause and make sure that this was what she wanted. The consent was almost immediate.

“Ugh, fuck yes. Please fuck me. I have been wanting this all night,” the red head pleaded as she felt hands grab her hips and the dildo edge slightly further past her entrance.

Gaining confidence from that response, Rosita pushed in slowly, letting the red head feel and adjust to her length, inch by inch. As the toy bottomed out, she began to rock her hips with ease as she got a feel for Nicole’s body and set a pace.

“Wow, you feel so good. Please don’t stop. God, I wish that I could touch you so that I could figure out who is fucking me.”

“ _Yes_ ”, Waverly thinks to herself, “ _this is all going according to plan. She will stay invested in this and not hold back because she doesn’t know if it’s me or not_.” The young brunette gives an encouraging wink to Rosita as she admires the bartender’s body, watching her roll her hips with practiced ease and the rise and fall of her large breasts as they bounce with each thrust.

As Rosie and Nicole get into a rhythm, Waverly inches closer again with the vibrator in hand. She knows this will set Nicole over the edge so as she begins to stimulate her clit with the vibration, she leans over and kisses her passionately all across her body. She starts at her nipples, moves up to her neck making sure to mark her territory with little love bites as she goes. Knowing this move will give her away, she finishes with a heated kiss on the red head’s lips.

“Waves”, Nicole moans as she slips over the edge, completely overcome with the most powerful orgasm she’s ever had.

Waverly, internally smug from Nicole saying her name almost immediately, turns off the vibrator as Nicole basks in the small aftershocks of the orgasm while Rosita slowly and gently pulls out the dildo. The two smaller women work quickly to undo the ties bounding Nicole’s wrists and uncover her eyes. 

“Well if I didn’t already know I was as flaming as my hair, I’d say that tag team pretty much sealed the deal forever. Holy fuck, that was incredible.” The red head jokes for a second, but then pulls them both in tightly to her chest for a hug and a lingering kiss to Waverly’s cheek.

She nuzzles into Waverly’s neck and whispers a light “I love you” for only her to hear.

They all lay quiet for a few moments, enjoying the sound of their pounding hearts returning to a slow, even pace as they come down from the events of the evening and the warmth of one another’s arms.

Rosie, sensing her time to end the night and allow the young couple to commence their sleep routine, rolled over to give them each one last slow, sensual kiss. 

“Well guys, I think I’ll leave you to your cheesy spooning routine. I’m not much of a cuddler and I don’t really do relationships. Thanks for tonight, you know where to find me if you ever want to do it again.”

She dresses quickly and with one final flirtatious wink, heads downstairs to call a cab back to her place.

“Well babe, I think you definitely called it. You, me, and lots of tequila makes for one interesting night.” Nicole teases as she presses herself into Waverly’s body and slings her arm over the petite girl’s stomach.   
  
Waverly nestles further into Nicole’s side with a smug smile on her face, enjoying the fact that they can have their fun and adventure, but that she will always end the night alone with the girl of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Rosita isn't a fan favorite but couldn't help but try to spin the attraction Waverly has for Rosita in the show to something a little more positive and consensual with Nicole's approval.


End file.
